Dreamrealm
by KittyNakajimaX
Summary: Susan and Bullet have started their engagement celebration on the wrong foot, starting with a visit to his mother. But it picks up after visiting with her grandparents and meeting someone she never expected to see.


Dreamrealm  
  
By KittyNakajimaX  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Two months had passed since Bullet's proposal & both mice soon found themselves reporting the good news to their families. Both seemed happy enough & invited them to visit.  
  
'I do hope my family takes a liking to you, dear', sighed Bullet as he finished his packing. He slowed down when he noticed that Susan had walked in. 'What really worries me is how you'd take to them.'  
  
'Don't worry so much', she said while completing their packing. 'I'm sure that things work out.'  
  
'Ok then', he replied in a relieved sigh. He glided over to kiss her forehead.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
'I can't believe what just happened', gasped Susan. 'It just didn't!'  
  
'Don't worry', said Bullet, who was just as upset. 'We'll be at your grandparents' place in a little while. I'm sure that they're more welcoming than my family.'  
  
'I know they'll be. They're 100 times more welcoming that them.'  
  
As Bullet had feared, they had not met with the kind & warm welcome that Susan was expecting. It did however, start out on a good leg, but when bad immediately after.  
  
'My word Richard! You've grown tall!', exclaimed his mother upon seeing her son. 'That job you've taken has certainly done you an air of good!'  
  
'I'm glad that you think so mother', replied the mouse. He motioned for Susan to come forward.  
  
Susan had put on the nicest outfit that she had (a light blue summer dress) to make a good first impression on Ms. Harris.  
  
'Is this the mouse that you've taken a liking to, son?', questioned Ms. Harris, who was now studying the female mouse from head to tail. 'She just appears to be nothing more than a common working mouse.'  
  
Susan's grayish blue eyes flashed at the harsh comment. Keeping her composure, she replied, 'I am Susan Lilah McConnor. I am very much pleased to make you acquaintance.' She extended her hand towards Ms. Harris, doing her best to hide the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
'A McConnor? Son, you do this family proud by having chosen a mouse of great refinement as a wife.' She had changed her tone of voice from one of great disappointment to that of pure jubilant. 'Who are your parents, child?' , now speaking to Susan in a more friendly manner.  
  
'My parents have passed on', she said in a melancholy tone.  
  
'I'm very sorry to hear that then', replied Ms. Harris. She was now very careful to be more tactful of her questions. 'Who raised you then?', she inquired.  
  
'My grandparents, Maximillion McConnor & Rubella Pyrenees McConnor.'  
  
'Max McConnor? Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes, why would you think that I'd make up something like that?'  
  
'It's just been rumored that he was dead. His parents said that he had died after a horsing accident over 30 years ago. I'd never imagined that he was still alive. Come in, we must talk.'  
  
All three mice then made their way to the parlor & found comfortable seats. 'It seems to me, child, that you haven't been completely informed of your heritage. I shall tell you what I know, & hope that I will be of some convenience to you.'  
  
'Your grandfather Maximillion was once my fiancé. He belonged to a renown & highly respected clan known as the McConnors, whom have been around for many centuries. He had shown great promise at being a successful businessman & whom his father wished would one day triple the family's wealth a considerable amount.  
  
But it wasn't what Max wanted in life. He wanted excitement & adventure. The type you might find from being a secret agent of some sort. The moment he had joined the AA was the moment his family disowned him. They had made some sort of announcement grieving the death of their only son & making his junior sister, Julia, the sole heir to the family fortune.'  
  
'I made a horrible mistake when I decided to leave him. He had been severely injured during one of his missions & had lost the sight in one of his eyes. He had also lost his chief, which had made recuperating a very slow process. I was foolish, only loving for love & looks. When I saw how hideous he looked with only one eye, I left him. I left him & never looked back. Until now. I never should have left him. He needed my support at that critical time in his life & I deserted him.'  
  
'Well at least your sorry for it', said Susan, who had finally recovered from the shock of taking all this news in.  
  
'I'm not sorry. I'm jealous', retorted the mouse, who was now full of rage. 'I never should have left him. I should have convinced him to go back & beg forgiveness from his parents. I could have been a McConnor. I could have been a powerful & rich McConnor!'  
  
'I'm sort of glad that you didn't marry him', started Susan. 'I might have turned out to be as cold & ruthless as you! You're nothing more than a rat who's only thought is to have some way of spending money anyway she feels fit!'  
  
'My dear son, how could you have ever become infatuated with something as low class as this vile creature that I see seated before me in my own residence!', screamed Ms. Harris. 'You can do better!'  
  
'If that's what you think', started Bullet after his long silence, 'Then this is the best I can do! I love Susan & I'm not going to give her up for anything, not even you!'  
  
'Get out of my sight! I have no son!'  
  
Ms Harris started to throw things in the direction of the other two mice. 'Bullet, I think it's time we head over to my family', said Susan. 'Thanks to your more than kind mother, I have a few questions to ask.'  
  
'Let's go. I knew I never should have come here', said Bullet sadly.  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
Two hours had passed since that 'pleasant' episode between the engaged couple & Ms. Harris, who had revealed herself to be the Mary Mayweather who had left DM at the beginning of his career.  
  
'We're here!', shouted Susan joyfully. 'It's so good to be home. I hope that everybody will be here!'  
  
'You certainly cheer up fast', chuckled Bullet as Susan brought the car to a stop. 'Maybe I should bring you here after each mission.'  
  
'Silly', laughed Susan. 'It's been awhile since I paid them a visit. It'll be rather nice to see everybody again.'  
  
'Susan!', exclaimed a voice.  
  
'Grandpapa!', she shouted back.  
  
She jumped over the car door & ran straight into his outstretched arms. 'What's my lil' angel been up to?', he asked softly. 'You already know, Gramps', she replied. 'Where's everybody else?'  
  
'Everyone's inside, waiting for you', he replied. 'Let's not keep them in suspense any longer.'  
  
They stopped a moment before realizing that they had forgotten Bullet in all the excitement. 'Hey, Bullet, it's okay!', Susan shouted. 'We're going in. Come & join the family!'  
  
All three entered the house to find the warm scent of gingerbread in the air. 'Do I smell gingerbread?', asked Susan. She ran into the kitchen to find Penfold, Philenna, their son, her Aunt Min, & her grandmother seating cozily at the kitchen table, with a big plate of tasty looking gingerbread men & hot chocolate.  
  
'What did I tell you?', started Ruby. 'The smell of warm gingerbread always brings them home!'  
  
'Grandmama!', exclaimed Susan, who then gave the same warm reception to her grandmother.  
  
'I see that you've brought home a soon to be family member as well', replied the hound, who was now looking at Bullet, whom had been very quiet the whole time.  
  
'I'm sorry, Susan', he suddenly started. 'I see that you were right to say that we'd receive a warm welcome here. I'm just sorry that you had to go through that episode with my mother back there.'  
  
'You met his family?', started Penfold, who had just bitten into a gingerbread cookie.  
  
'Don't speak with your mouth full', scolded Phi.  
  
Susan simply nodded in reply to the question & then motioned for everyone to come into the living room. When they were all seated, she disclosed to them the whole visit with Ms. Harris.  
  
'And that's what she told me', finished Susan. 'I don't know if any of that is true, but she seemed convincing enough.'  
  
'It is true', sighed her grandfather. 'That Mary. She still hasn't changed.' He turned towards Susan. 'If anyone should have told you, it should have been me. But I didn't because it didn't matter to me.'  
  
'I don't care for wealth much', said Susan. 'I just want to continue living the way I am now.'  
  
'Hey', started Bullet. 'You mean us.'  
  
4 Chapter 4  
  
The older generation decided to entertain the younger with heroic adventures & stories of their day until late into the night.  
  
'And that's how I stopped that nasty spider from poisoning the world's water supply', finished the White Wonder.  
  
'And I think it's time for us to be heading off to sleep', started Ruby, who pointed to the grandfather clock that was now chiming eleven. 'We haven't discussed the wedding plans for these two yet.'  
  
'I'm sorry, love', apologized the white mouse. 'But you know how I get caught up in those stories of mine.'  
  
'It's okay grandpapa', said Susan. 'I've always enjoyed hearing you talk about all your great adventures.'  
  
'That's because you take after me', he replied. He then escorted everyone to the guest rooms, then lead Susan to her own before hugging her good night. 'I can't wait to hear all about Bullet', he said sleepily. 'Good night & pleasant dreams in your old room.'  
  
Bullet then appeared in the hallway & thanked Max as he walked off with Ruby to their own room. 'Susan', he started sleepily. 'I know that I haven't been much of myself today..'  
  
'It's alright', interrupting him. 'It wasn't your fault. You can reconcile with your mother in time. So don't give it a second thought. Now get some sleep, we'll need our energy for the next few days.' She turned to enter her room but stopped, turned back, & kissed him on the cheek. 'Don't worry', she whispered in his ear. He was about to reply when she disappeared into her room.  
  
  
  
He stood in place for a few more seconds before entering his own room, change into pajamas & crawl into bed. 'That Susan', he thought as he lay in bed. 'Always full of surprises. Married life will never have a dull moment.'  
  
5 Chapter 5  
  
It was only one o' clock in the morning & everyone was sound asleep. Susan was had finally fallen asleep, after having stayed up an additional hour to examine & reminisce with the familiar surroundings. 'I can't believe I left my favorite tank top here', she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
This is when the real fun begins. Being a telepsychic, dreams can become real if it's a true desire of the dreamer.  
  
She had only been asleep for 20 minutes when she woke up. 'ACK!', she shouted. 'What's this I'm wearing?'  
  
She had woken up to find herself in a huge bed, dressed in a silk robe. 'I better lay off the gingerbread', she mumbled. Just then, a servant ran into the room. 'Is anything the matter, Ms. McConnor?', he asked politely.  
  
'What wrong is the fact that I'm all dressed up like a doll!', she screamed.  
  
'But you specifically requested that you need you beauty rest', started the mouse. 'Today is the wedding!'  
  
'What? That can't be!', she replied. 'We haven't even started the preparations yet. You have it all wrong. And besides, I'm not even in my own room!'  
  
'Of course you are. This is your room. And you are Ms. Susan McConnor, sole heir of the McConnor clan, & you are engaged to Mr. Reginald Harris, a member of another respected clan.'  
  
'Something's not right', thought Susan. 'Last I saw of Reginald was when I tripped him up & he fell out a window only to have his face smashed in. Maybe I'm in some sort of alternate dimension. Until I can figure out what's going on, I'll just pretend to be who he thinks I am.'  
  
'I'm sorry, love', she started in a more polite manner. 'I'm just a bit cranky from a dream I had. If you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed right away.'  
  
'Yes, miss', replied the mouse. He rang a bell & 4 other servants, this time women, immediately rushed in. 'We have your clothes ready', they said simultaneously.  
  
'This is just getting ridiculous', thought Susan. 'But I can't blow my cover now.' 'Okay then', she replied. 'Let's get ready for my wedding!'  
  
  
  
6 Chapter 6  
  
'I can't believe that I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit!', murmured Susan as the hour approached. She looked at the wedding dress that the servants had placed their effort into making. 'I look like a Barbie doll!'  
  
The music had started. It was now time for her to walk down the aisle. 'I can't believe that this is even happening!', she thought while scanning the rows. She noticed that her grandparents or anyone else she knew were nowhere to be seen. Her eyes immediately met those of Ms. Harris, who was whispering, 'That's my daughter getting married today!', to the people sitting next to her.  
  
'She's my mom in this dimension? Ack!!', thought Susan. 'My mom, if she were still alive would never turn out to be like that.'  
  
She had reached the end of the aisle when Reginald tightly took grip of her left arm. 'Everybody freeze!', he yelled. He pulled out a pistol & thrust it painfully into her back. 'Don't move or this bitch gets it!' He motioned for the both of them to move back down the aisle & run to the dressing room. As soon as they were inside, he locked to door & pushed her to the floor?'  
  
'What's gotten into you?', she said while rubbing her back. 'I knew you were evil, but crazy is a whole other definition for you.'  
  
'Shut up!', he screamed back. 'I'm going to end it all, right here & now! And before I go, I want to have the pleasure of taking you with me!'  
  
'Yup, he's completely gone in this dimension', she thought. 'Time to end this.' She tried to move the gun away telepathically, but couldn't. She tried to lift herself up telepathically & still couldn't. 'Just great, this is a perfect time to not be able to use telepathy', screamed Susan.  
  
She tried to wrench the gun out of his hand, but found it hard to do so. 'In this dimension I must be some weak sap!', she thought. 'Perfect. Just what I need today.'  
  
Reginald lifted the gun towards her head & slowly pulled the trigger back. 'Goodbye, love', he said why kissing her forehead. 'I'll see you on the other side.'  
  
She braced herself and closed her eyes for what would be the immediate pain of the bullet piercing through her skull. She heard a shot go off & a slight moan that subsided a few moments later. Opening her eyes, she noticed Reginald dead, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.  
  
'What's going on here?', she exclaimed. 'I couldn't do anything.'  
  
'Honestly', said a voice, 'I'd thought you'd do better than that. Almost having yourself killed by him. I see we need to get started immediately.'  
  
'Who's there?', asked Susan, who was now getting scared. 'Show yourself.'  
  
'At the rate you're going about your training, you'll never master your abilities this way. This 'dimension' as you call it, was a test of your abilities.' The voice revealed itself to be that of a golden brown mouse woman dressed in a cloak. 'If I were still alive, you'd have mastered them at the same time you graduated from college.'  
  
Susan remembered the figure from a picture that was taken of the entire family the day she was born. That figure was the same as the one that was holding her in their arms.  
  
'Mother?'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'I see that your grandfather raised you well enough.', started the figure. 'But he failed to help you master your abilities. At the rate that you're going, they'll diminish. But there's still time. Come with me.'  
  
'Why should I go with you?', yelled Susan. 'You & this world are probably just the result of eating too many gingerbread cookies too fast. My mother died when I was still a baby.'  
  
'But I'm here now', she replied softly. 'And I'm trying to make up for the time that was taken away from your father & I by helping you with this. Your powers can't go to waste. You get it from my blood.'  
  
'You're a telepsychic as well?', inquired Susan, who had finally realized that they weren't inside the dressing room, but in a place full of ticking & tocking clocks of all shapes & sizes. 'Where are we now?'  
  
'I've taken you to the Dreamrealm,' replied her mother. 'Time can flow as you wish it here. This is where we will complete your training. How does five years of training sound to you?'  
  
'I can't stay here for 5 years!', exclaimed the younger mouse. 'I'd miss out on everything that's supposed to be happening in my life!'  
  
'You need to learn to pay attention, Susan', she replied. 'You didn't listen to the part about having time as you wish it. We can complete our training & you'll still have plenty of time to get back to your life.'  
  
'Explain.'  
  
'Time here flows at an accelerated rate that contradicts that in the regular world. So a year could easy be passed in 5 minutes.'  
  
'So at that rate, I'd be back in bed dreaming, having only slept for 25 minutes', replied Susan.  
  
'Right. Now let's get started.'  
  
They commenced in training, which consisted of different levels of difficulty that were geared in strengthening her particular skills. One minute she might be trying to telepathically lift a few bricks, the next it might be a 20 foot wide block. Throughout the training, Susan couldn't help but save a few seconds to wonder why her mother, who had never really made any significance like this in her life before, was trying to do so with her right now.  
  
'If you wondering why I'm doing this', she started unexpectedly, 'I'll tell you in just a minute. We're almost finished only 6 months left.'  
  
As soon as their training was finished, Susan again found herself in different surroundings. 'Ok, where are we this time?', she inquired.  
  
'This was supposed to be our home', started her mother. 'I thought that it would be fitting to explain it here.'  
  
She then went on to explain why as a her mother & being a spirit that she had a duty to aid her at least 3 times during the course of her natural life. 'I helped you once before when you were 3 & ill with the chicken pox.'  
  
'There was no need for that', started Susan after she let her mother finish. 'I'm a fast healer.'  
  
'There's no need to try & hide your feelings from me, Susan', replied the older mouse. 'I know this is all new to you. I have a one more thing to say.'  
  
'Say it then!', yelled Susan.  
  
'I have to apologize to you. For having to live without knowing what it's like to have 2 parents around.'  
  
'It wasn't your fault. Greenback is to blame for that. What happened is in the past. And thanks to you, I wouldn't have become the person that I am today.'  
  
'I better sneak you back in', her mother said suddenly. 'The sun is rising. I wouldn't want to keep you any further from having my granddaughter.'  
  
'What? Me..a mom? Nah, you have to be joking.'  
  
'I'm serious. You'll have a lil' girl to deal with in quite a while. But before you leave, I want to give you this.'  
  
She stepped forward to place something in her hand. 'Call her Mina, after me', she said. She started to drift away…'Remember that your father & I are very proud of you & love you very much…'  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The sun illuminated the whole room as Susan woke up. 'I guess it was just a dream', she said when she opened her hand. 'Hmm…I guess it was just a dream..wait!' She noticed something shiny on her pillow. It was a golden locket. She opened it to find a picture of her as a baby with both her parents…a picture that was taken on her birthday, the same day they left her in the care of her grandparents, never to return.  
  
'Hey sleepyhead', shouted her grandfather, who had come in to offer her some morning tea. 'You'll need your strength to tell us how you came to be engaged.'  
  
'I know grandpapa. You might even expect to have a great grandchild some time soon.'  
  
'You're not…'  
  
'Not yet. I haven't gotten married yet.'  
  
'Good girl. We'll need to get to business as soon as possible.'  
  
He left her with the cup & walked out. 'Breakfast will be ready soon. Clean up & come down for some apple & cinnamon pancakes', he said while closing the door behind him.  
  
'Another favorite of mine!', exclaimed Susan. She let her head fall to the pillow as she admired the locket. As the sun's warm rays hit the locket, she whispered, 'Thanks again, mum. I truly do appreciate it.' 


End file.
